Turbochargers for internal combustion engines utilize a rotating turbine wheel to draw air from an upstream air induction housing and deliver the air, now under compression, to a downstream engine intake manifold. Problematically, the turbocharger requires power to operate, inclusive not only of the power needed to rotate the turbine wheel but also to overcome pressure losses in the air induction housing. Problematically further, the turbocharger produces noise during its operation which can undesirably exit at the air entry port of the air induction housing.
When an air induction system for a turbocharger is designed, taken into account, for example, are air flow mechanics, vehicle dynamics, material science, and manufacturing processes, as well as other factors as may pertain to the system application. Minimization of pressure loss at the air intake housing and lowering of turbocharger noise exiting therefrom are a challenge, particularly in view of increasing demands for improved engine performance, turbocharger drivability, fuel economy, and emissions reduction. Accordingly, turbocharger air induction systems have become highly engineered products, integrating sensors, vibration decoupling, noise tuners and emission control devices, among others. As a result of these integrated components, air induction systems are prone to being ever more air flow restrictive.
Accordingly, what remains in the art of turbocharger air induction housings is to somehow engineer an air induction housing which minimizes pressure losses, assists the functionality of the turbine wheel, and minimizes escape of turbocharger noise.